


Iam N. Titled's "Escape from the Friend Zone": A neckbeard story

by DankMemer123



Category: Tippers, entitled - Fandom, fedora - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, ye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DankMemer123/pseuds/DankMemer123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Iam and his companion Frederick the fedorabug are rejected by a woman who is obviously evil since she refused his requests, they find themselves in a dangerous yet plentiful land known as the "Friend Zone." How will they escape? What M'ladies exist in this zone? Find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iam N. Titled's "Escape from the Friend Zone": A neckbeard story

Miraculous Fedorabug Frederick flies in a frantic flurry of furious and fantastic frutility towards Iam N. Titled, the most beloved and well-respected TipKnight of all of Neckbeardia! Frederick was flying so that he may inquire of his great and intelligent master of a pressing matter.

  
Frederick: "Master! Master! I have news to tell you, and my patience is reaching the TIPPING point!!!"

  
Iam: "Oh, young squire. So Noble yet so impatient. Please leave me be as I woo these young m'ladies of the West," winking at 35 anime girls at once, causing the sheer strength if his wink to knock them all onto the ground.... Dead.

  
Frederick: "Oh master. You know how tender the female furries can be. You should be more aware of your masculine prowess!"

  
Iam: "oh, but surely I was just saving them from those hooligans yonder, who were surley to lead them into a life of marriage, or should I say torture, being farther more dolorous than the second of ecstatic pain I may so have inflicted!" Cried Iam, pointing to a group of men doing homework while discussing sports, which Iam believed to be a type of drug that they sold in their SWAGS (Socially Wicked Acts of Gangster Swag). Such Neanderthals would have most assuredly been too harsh in their primitive ways towards these poor damsels in distress. Iam, then because he could, killed them all.

  
Frederick: "Oh, I just learn more and more everyday. But sir, what I beckon unto you for is news of the witch of " Self-respect" tower!

  
Iam: "my arch nemesis and enemy. Oh, but if only I could but breach the magic " basic human decency" barrier which reflects my natural charm! I then, if somehow I may pass, besmooch the Queen witch "XX" on her lips and rid the world of her evil with my purifying powers, which you amplify, my little akuma."

  
Frederick: That is what I meme... Mean sir! The barrier.... IT IS GONE!!!

 

 

 

 

Iam: Frederick...

 

 

 

 

 

 

Frederick: Yes sir....

 

 

 

 

 

Iam: That Queen should begin to call herself "Amazing waitress."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Frederick: Why, Iam N Titled, my one and only master?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Iam: Because she is about to receive the TIP of a lifetime! (Good one, Iam!)

  
Prepare my mountain dew and dispose of my razors... We are finally going to swoon...  
The wicked witch of Self-respect tower.

  
               Frederick: TIP, TIP, HOORAY!

 

Queen Witch XX: Oh, so they believe that they have gotten me. Oh,my dear Iam... I will finally have you in my trap... FOREVER!!!!1!1!1!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Tip.... Oh, my, what will ever happen to our Fedora-friend-adorned hero Iam and his hat-shaped miraculous akuma? How will he battle the Queen of Self-respect tower? And what is the true extent of Iam's power!? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Tip.


End file.
